Public display
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: A girl and a boy meet in a bar read to see what happens.


a/n i own only the ideas of this story a figment of my imagination.

The wind softly caressed the figure of a woman as she enters the club. She looks around before spotting the man she was supposed to meet here. He smiles at her and she

smiles nervously back. He leans towards her and whispers in her ear"Relax princess I won't bite." She giggles at the last comment then pulls her coat of to hear an intake of

breath. She looks at his face and sees that he is looking at her in shock. She looks down at her dress then asks" too much?" He shakes his head no and then says" you look

amazing." She smiles and then hearing a song she loves asks" want to dance?" he nods his head yes and they go on the dance floor, when they get to the middle they stop

and she smiles at him then turns and starts to grind on him. He gulps thinking oh my god and she giggles at his expression and grabs his hands putting them on her hips. He

starts to dance with her and she continues to grind on him to the beat. Laughing after 3 songs she pulls him away to get a drink. When her back is turned he adjusts himself

and orders a gin and tonic and a margarita. She starts to pull her wallet out, but he stops her saying" I'm paying." She shakes her head and takes a sip of the margarita and

a grin spreads on her face at the flavor. He chuckles and then looks at her dress and noticing if she spreads her legs more just slightly that she is showing everything for all

to see. She glance at him thinking he's so much fun to be around I didn't want this night to ever end. He looks at the thoughtful look on her face and says " let's dance

again." She nods and he pulls her to the middle again and graps her hips she faces him and smiles at the smile on his face. He watches as she turns and starts dancing away

from him and watches as another guy starts to dance with her and a girl starts to grind on him. He moves to her and says to the guy " your stealing my date from me." the

guy looks at him and says "sorry dude." and backs away. She turns to her new partner only to see him walking away and she says to the guy" jealous much Sessy?" He just

nods then pulls her to him and starts to grind slowly and harshly againest her and she lightly moans then he spins her around and she gets payback by grinding him the

same way he did her, she hears him groan and smiles in satisfaction until she feels his hands move up her shirt to grab her breast and she moans at the feeling. Then his

other hand slips under her skirt to find she is wet and he listens as she moans quietly again and he smirks and turns her towards him lifting her slightly he inserts one finger

into her and her head tilts back, he uses his other hand to steady her before bringing her lips to his and kissing her soundly as he inserts 2 more fingers and she moans into

his mouth then as he fingers her he lifts her higher and carries her to a dark corner of the club. he places her againest the wall and kisses her neck sucking lightly he leaves

a purple mark and smiles as her eyes close in lust. He lifts her skirt and pounds his fingers into her as her moans get louder he kisses her and then smiles as she almost

screams into his mouth. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean then he holds her waist so she doesn't fall and leads her back to the table. She smirks inwardly and

then says " Do you want anything I'm going to get another margarita" he shakes his head and says " I'll go get them." She sighs and says " fine" as she glances up she

notices him adjust and thinks hmmmm. when he gets back he sits next to her and gives her her drink with a kiss. she takes a sip then they start talking. As they talk she

gently places her hand on him and rubs then the carefully unzips his pants and unbuttons them then shr pulls him out and starts to slide her hand up and down twisting her

wrist as she does, he takes a huge gulp of his drink to stop himself from making noise. She smiles at him them goes gently thrusts into her hand and she squeezes harder

making him gasp in pleasure then he kisses her forcefully glad that they are in a secluded table alone he reaches under her skirt and starts to play with her clit and as her

hips roll he feels himself get close to the edge he thrust his fingers nice and hard into her and then pulls her hand off of him pulling her into his lap. She looks at him in

disappointment and he laughs saying " Don't worry princess you'll be feeling great in a minute." She sighs then moans when she moves on him and he brushes againest her

sensative chuckles at the look on her face and thrust slightly then he adjust her on him and lifts her grabbing himself he positions her over him before letting her go and

thrusting up at the same time. She moans in pleasure and pain as he fills her and he thrusts again and she feels nothing but pleasure then he nibbles on her neck and says

in her ear " Ride me princess." And he groans when she starts to move her hips in circles and thrusts up hard and fast then grabbing her hips he lifts her up and down with

his thrusts bouncing her on his lap she leans into him moaning his name softly, he looks at her and picks her up and drops her on him thursting into her as shes falls and she

moans loud into his ear. He says " thats better." and then groans he feels her tense up and he goes faster bringing her to a climax and she keeps going allowing him to take

complete control over her movement and she hits 2 more climaxs before he groans in her ear and says " damn princess that was amazing." she smiles and laughs then gets

up wobbling he picks her coat and pays the tab then carries her out to his car knowing she walked to the club. She looks at him sleepily when he places her in the passenger

seat and he turns the heat on high so she doesn't get cold then looking into her eyes he says " sleep princess I am here to protect you." with that she closes her eyes and

falls asleep to the hum of the engine.


End file.
